Blood or Water
by silverdranzer
Summary: Tyson goes emo after finding out Hiro and Kai has joined forces with BEGA and is determined not to allow this to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: this is a short fic and I don't own beyblade.

* * *

Tyson stared at the wall in his bedroom. The others had stopped banging on his door hours ago, they'd learned to leave him alone.

The normal happy go-lucky Tyson would have been touched by their loving warmth and might have cracked a few jokes to lighten the mood. Right now however, the only feeling the midnight blue haired boy was feeling was frustration.

His clothes were dis guarded and he had a pair of loose shorts and a big red t-shirt. Tala was already admitted in the hospital earlier that day after the battle with Garland; he'd lost a lot of blood and hadn't woken up yet. The doctors said they weren't sure if he'd ever get out of a coma.

His eyes dimmed and red from crying as he glanced around the wall. A picture of Hiro he'd drawn when he was six was hanging near by with a single piece of tap. A photograph of the Bladebreakers holding their first and last trophy as a team was above it. But that was all in the past now. There was no championship team or any enchantment left of his older brother.

Hiro and Kai had both done the unthinkable.

His older brother, flesh and blood had joined the BEGA team and his ex-team captain soon followed suit.

Tyson sighed. In reality he couldn't believe half of him expected Kai to join team BEAGA as he held Tala in his arms. The Russian had always gone for the better hand trying to get stronger so he could beat Tyson. The other half couldn't fathom it.

That half of his self had screamed in shock, Tala was the closest thing Kai had had to a family. The Blitzkrieg boys had grown up together and knew everything about one another. For Kai to join the team after what Boris did to them, especially Tala, was unreal. It didn't make any sense.

And Hiro…

The world champion fell back on his bed. His older brother, idol, and teacher had joined the dictatorship. The older Granger taught his younger everything he knew about Beyblade. The sport took passion, heart, determination, practice, and a love for the game. The bond between to competitors locked in a match was sacred and should be respected.

Garland had broken the rules.

He had cheated.

Toyed with his opponent.

Attacked Tala physically.

Yet Hiro had chosen him, Boris, BEGA over the game, over his own brother!

Tyson jumped up in anger and punched the wall as he fell to his knees, hot bitter tears of confusion burned his cheeks. Why? Hiro wasn't like that. Kai wasn't like that, the Russian had changed after Biovault. Why the hell was this happening? His world had fallen apart.

* * *

One last chapter. 


	2. My Vow

**CHAPTER TWO: MY VOW**

The rain fell down but the youngest member of the Granger family didn't care. HE continued to walk forward, his clothes soaking wet. The long hoddie covered the horizontal scars that ran across his wrists and forearm. It disguised what had happened for the last two nights he stayed locked in his room.

"Tyson."

The teen looked up without really seeing then suddenly recognized the barely soaked Hiro in front of him. His eyes swept around and he realized where he had walked, BEGA, the old BBA building.

"You'll catch a cold here," Hiro moved the umbrella over his brothers still form. He knew the younger was angry at him. Tyson highly disapproved, but he couldn't see the good BEGA was doing. The sport was turning professional and everyone was looking at it now. This was what Beyblade deserved.

"Move."

The simple word held no emotion. Hiro Granger widened his eyes in slight sock at the voice as he stared into the dim eyes of his younger brother. All the cheerfulness, happiness, curiosity, loving and caring was gone. There was nothing.

"Tyson are you okay?' Hiro asked brother worried.

"Move." Tyson repeated.

"Tyson, what's your problem?" Hiro demanded, "I know you're upset about me joining BEGA but..."

"You have no idea" Tyson yelled. "I couldn't care less your on another team, but BEGA? You're throwing away everything that was right and true to the sport! You're throwing away yourself," Tyson hissed.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same person Tyson, that's not going to change," Hiro looked seriously not believing what he was hearing. "Another thing, BEGA is going to bring the game up to a level we've never dreamed of seeing. It'll become pro so quit being such a baby about it, Boris is a good man."

The spark in Tyson returned with the last words as he remembered what the purple haired man had done to all those kids at the abbey, deceiving them, trying to take over the world and now destroying the game and his family.

"I don't give a shit if beyblade is tossed aside by every sport in the world if it means that man isn't involved!"

Hiro took a step back at the declaration falling into the rain him self. He had never heard his younger brother speak like that before as Tyson continued.

"How the hell can you say this is a good thing! One of the best teams in the world was destroyed and now their souls belong to Boris again. They were mocked and toyed with in there! Tala's in the hospital for heaven's sake! That should have never happened and you know it!"

Tyson's breath came in a out in pants of hot are creating steam. His eyes were narrowed and his fists clenched. Suddenly his composer dropped. Tyson's lips started to quiver and his eyes watered as his body slumped.

"Why are you doing this?" He clung to his older brother's shirt who continued to hold back all of his emotions like a mask resembling Kai. "Honor remember? The game was never supposed to be like this," his voice trailed off.

Hot tears mixed with the rain as Tyson cried. "You taught me everything and now…" he couldn't finish. "Is it because of that perfect blader Brooklyn?" he asked accusingly.

"Am I not good enough anymore?"

This time Hiro lost his temper with the younger. How dare Tyson say he wasn't good enough and act as if he had turned his back on his family? He loved Tyson with all his heart and more.

In his anger however, Hiro lost control and punched Tyson roughly.

The younger stumbled back in shock landing in the mud. He slowly placed a hand to his stinging chin, tears forgotten as he stared up in disbelief.

"Damn it Tyson! You are good enough; you're a world champion for goodness sake. You could go pro like that," Hiro snapped his fingers to demonstrate. "As far as Brooklyn goes, you could never beat him, he's a one and only."

Tyson blindly got up and threw a punch at Hiro catching the older off guard. If found its mark. Hiro clutched his eye before charging at the younger. They rolled in the mud and rain throwing wild punches. Soon getting the upper hand Hiro pinned Tyson beneath him.

Blinded by fury, he began to punch him before picking up a metal pipe that had been left on the ground from reconstruction and brought it down hard. Grandpa's training kicked in and Tyson found himself moving without thought. He grabbed another pipe lying beside him and blocked the blow before pushing and bucking his brother off him.

Using the two pipes as swords the two brothers began to fight each other. With in twenty minutes of dodging and attacking Tyson gained the upper hand. "You haven't been practicing," Tyson voiced coldly. He hit the base of the pipe with such force that it flew out of Hiro's hand. Tyson brought the pipe down and mercilessly hit Hiro on the shoulder.

"Ah!" Hiro fell to his knees clenching his shoulder. He looked at Tyson through one eye, the other closed in pain. Tyson stood in front out of breath. Their clothes were torn and bloodied in various places.

Tyson carelessly tossed the pipe beside Hiro. He had won. The wildness in his eyes didn't leave him however as he stared down catching his breath.

Tyson turned abruptly and glanced back. "Your rusty. Practice more and you'll get better. I hope you like being down because I'm going to destroy BEGA and you along with it. You've picked the wrong side and from this point on, your not my brother. He died when BEGA started."

Tyson walked away without a second glance at the astonished man on the ground. "Oh and by the way, I've dealt with Boris before. He's not as good a man as you believe he is, in fact he should be in jail fro several reasons. You need to do your homework Hiro." Tyson spoke his name in disgust as he continued home.

* * *

"That was an unexpected show," Boris smiled watching Tyson walk away from the window in the building. He frowned suddenly, "This may prove to be a problem."

* * *

Okay, that's done…wow two short fic.s so far…

Please read and review.

Theres no point in writing anymore, you all know what happens next.


End file.
